El misterio de medianoche
by michi nolet
Summary: NO TODO ES COMO UNO CREE. QUE PASARIA AL SER BELLA CRIADA ENTRE CRIATURAS MISTICAS Y ESTOS FUERAN LOS VULTURIS. QUE PASARIA SI EDWARD CONOCIERA EL SECRETO DE BELLA? LUCHARIA X ELLA? TODAS LAS PAREJAS Y NUEVAS.soY NUEVA LEENLO PORFIS Y SE Q LES GUSTARA.
1. Prefacio

Hola! este es mi primer fiction soy una novata en esto no sean crueles cn sus comments. Soy fanatica a morir de la saga de twilight. No soy Stephanie Meyer, no me pertenece sus personajes yo solo juego con ellos. Lo curioso es q este fic me vino igual q a Stephanie Meyer q es basado en un sueño q tuve hace algunas noche. Espero que los disfrute como mi hermana y yo lo disfrutamos.

**Prefacio**

Las persona creen conocer bien el mundo en que viven, pero en realidad no conocen ni la cuarta parte. Por que en este planeta, no solo habitan humanos, sino existe todo tipo de criaturas místicas, en la cual me incluyo y al cual pertenece todos mis seres queridos. He crecido entre este mundo que a muchos pensarán que es de locos, pero en realidad esta es mí vida y no la cambiaría por nada. Bueno me llamo Isabella Marie Vulturi Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Y esta es mi historia, pero todo a su tiempo, lo único que les puedo adelantar es que fui criada por los Vulturis, sí leyeron bien con la realeza de los vampiros. Todos pensarán que es extraño y aterrorizante vivir con ellos, pero se equivocan, por que son todo lo contrario. Bueno así empieza mi aventura o mi vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q tal les gusto? porfis dejenme sus comments pa saber si la continuo o si la idea q bella sea criada por los vulturis es buena. Se q no es mucho pero todo a su tiempo y no se procupen los Cullens sale y todos los demas. Subire el prime cap manana como empezaran mis locuras??Y perdonen mis horrores ortograficos , es q lo mio no es escribir sino dibujar y leer =3

Att: Michi Nolet =3


	2. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a ****Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi****, fue la primera persona que me dejo mi primer review que no fuera mi hermana y este review no sabes cuanto me alegró el día pq no sabia si le iba a gustar. Y espero q te guste. Respecto a tu pregunta este capi te dará una pista sobre bella so que lo disfrutes =3.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

**Aro Pov**

Nunca en toda mi eternidad me imaginé, que yo Aro Vulturi cambiaría, y todo por una mujer cualquiera, sino por mi "tua cantante", la razón de mi vida. Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que era especial y que me cambiaría. Pero lo que nunca imaginé fue que ella me correspondía con el mismo amor que yo le tenía a ella. Así fue como comenzamos, nuestra relación. Pero quién ha dicho que la vida es justa, para poder que nuestro amor pudiera darse tuvimos que luchar. Esto es debido a que veníamos de dos mundos diferentes, mi musa que se llama Sulpicia venía del mundo de los magos y brujas, pero no era una bruja ordinaria, ella es una de las mejores debido a que viene de una de las familias más antigua de brujería. Me recuerdo como si fuera ayer como tuvimos que luchar para estar juntos, por que en ambos mundos se tenía prohibido la relación vampiros y brujas. Luego de una larga lucha, ella consiguió que estuviéramos juntos.

Al principio no tenía planeado transformarla, debido a que las personas con poderes mágicos tenían una vida más larga. Pero gracias al amor que nos teníamos era tan intenso, que fruto de este amor, ella quedó embarazada. Fue otra lucha su embarazo debido a que nunca se había escuchado un caso como este, al momento que nació mi niña preciosa, tuve que transformarla porque el parto fue bien difícil y no iba a poder sobrevivir. Al principio mis hermanos tenían sus dudas sobre mi hija, ya que es única en su clase, mitad bruja y mitad vampiro. Pero cuando nació se dieron cuenta que es una niña preciosa, especial y poderosa, que nos llega a todos a nuestro muerto corazón. Como dice el dicho "luego de la tempestad viene la calma", pues así ocurrió, me casé con mi adorada Sulpicia y juntos con mi adorada hija, Amelia Vulturi, formamos una familia. Mi niña no solo era mi princesita sino también la de mis hermanos y la guardia. Lo que más me encanta de mi hija y su madre es su marca de nacimiento, la cual la identifica como una bruja de linaje antiguo, un sol y una luna.

Traté que mi hija tuviera la niñez más normal que pudiera, pero por su naturaleza fue especial. Sulpicia y yo, al igual que mis hermanos y la guardia la educamos en todo lo que sabíamos. Sulpicia le enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su mundo mágico, lo cual demostró con los años que es igual de poderosa que su madre. Sus tíos Cayo y Marco, y yo le enseñamos desde ciencias hasta historia. La guardia o mejor dicho sus hermanos le enseñaban todo lo que sabían, pero lo mas le gusto a Amelia fue la música. Amelia y sus hermanas Jane y Heidi son inseparables, lo hacen todo juntas. Félix y Demetri eran sus compañeros de travesura. Ellos siempre insistían de que metiera a mi hija a la guardia, pero siempre Sulpicia, Heidi y Jane me lo prohibieron, por miedo a que la lastimaran, algo que pongo en duda ya que mi hija es una buena luchadora, porque desde pequeña mis hermanos, la guardia y yo le enseñamos a luchar y la razón fue que por si algún día se encontraba con algún vampiro sádico o un cazador de brujas. Si, leyeron bien si existen cazadores de brujas, pero estos son magos o brujas que han sido mezclas con humanos y no tienen mucha magia. Por eso ellos se dedican a buscar a los magos y brujas puros y de un linaje antiguo para así poder obtener su poder. Pero de vez en cuando Amelia lograba convencer a su madre de que la dejara ir a las misiones, y siempre la condición de Sulpicia es fuera acompañada de Demetri y Félix.

En una de estas misiones, Amelia se encontró con una antigua amiga de Sulpicia, a Renée Swan. Una antigua bruja y muy poderosa. Que por los cazadores de brujas se tuvo que esconder junto a su compañero Charlie, para protegerse. Renée y Sulpicia se volvieron a reencontrar y Renée y su esposo pasaron una temporada con nosotros, ellos no tenían prejuicios encontrar de los vampiros, en cambio los encontraban fascinantes. Con el tiempo Renée se volvió como una segunda madre para mi hija y además junto a mi esposa le enseñaron todo sobre la brujería.

En estos años me he dado cuenta que mi hija nunca ha experimentado el sentimiento del amor. Aunque ella siempre me lo niegue, se que su mayor anhelo es formar una familia propia. Cuando nos enteramos de que Renée y Charlie iban a tener su primer hijo, fue una buena noticia, porque sabía que esto iba a ayudar a Amelia a no estar triste por no tener una familia propia. La bebe todavía no había nacido y mi hija ya la quería como una hermana.

Amelia al igual que Sulpicia, Heidi y Jane ayudaron a Renée a preparar todo para la niña, en especial su cuarto. Y por Dios, quien aguantaba a Alec y a sus tarjetas de crédito, que bueno que el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros, porque sino ya estuviéramos endeudados hasta el tope. Con esta nueva vida que venia nos ha devuelta la felicidad otra vez a todos nosotros y en especial a mi hija. Desde que me entere del nacimiento de la niña tenia el presentimiento que me esta niña iba a cambiar la vida de mi hija.

- escuche alguien tocando la puerta obligándome a salir de mis recuerdos. Era extraño porque a estas horas mi hija esta durmiendo y los demás están de caza.

_¿Papá puedo pasar?-_ era mi hija. Pero que le habrá pasado, para que este levantada a esta hora.

_Claro, querida pasa_- le conteste. Ella venia con ropa casual, alegre pero histérica?

_¿Qué pasa mi niña?_- le pregunte

_Lo que sucede es que a tía Renée se le rompió la fuente y ella nos necesita_- me contesto mi hija.

_Por supuesto, vamos, antes de que a Renée se ponga histérica_- le dije en tono de burla.

Cuando salí detrás de ella, me di cuenta de que estábamos a 13 de septiembre, "Vaya que día para nacer" pensé. Pero hoy era el día en que nacía Isabella Marie Swan, la pequeña que le va a traer felicidad y a encontrar el amor de mi hija.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, opiniones


	3. chapter 2: La nueva vida

No soy Stephanie Meyer, no me pertenece sus personajes yo solo juego con ellos.

Hola, esta es btvs22 la sister de michi nolet, primero se que mi hermana no tiene perdon por no actualizar, pero tiene sus razones que explicare abajo. Hay que darle gracias a Dios que en la universidad donde estudio se le dio por irse a huelga y tengo tiempo libre pero por lo general lo uso para estudiar, pero saque un ratito para subirle el capitulo. Desde ahora pido disculpa por los posibles errores ortograficos que haya al igual que la falta de acentos porque lo mio no es escribir, sino los numeros y las formulas. No habia puesto el capitulo porque al igual que bella es un iman para el peligro yo soy un iman para dañar computadoras, en menos de una semana dañe tres computadoras, mande a arreglar la de mi sis y bien carrito que me salio. jejej espero que disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 2 La nueva vida

**Amelia POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto componiendo una pieza de violín, (aunque algunos piensan que estoy durmiendo), que fue inspirada por la pequeña Bella, que aún ni nace y ya la quiero un montón. Me estaba recordando del día que Renée y Charlie nos dieron la mejor noticia del mundo, cuando fui interrumpida por un grito de ¿Alec?

_¡Hay Renée mojaste el nuevo traje que te compré, Dios lo dañaste!_ -Grito un Alec frustrado

_¡Mira canto de idiota, se me rompió la fuente y a ti te interesa más un maldito traje! _– le grito mi madrina muy enojada

_¡Ay no, Ay no! ¿Porque me tiene que suceder esto a mi?_- grito Alec - En _el castillo solo están Aro, Amelia y yo, un momento ¡eso es! Amelia esta aquí. Ameliaaaaaaa_- me grito un desesperado y frustrado Alec

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, luego de estar como cinco min. en trance, salí rápido para el cuarto de Renée. Al llegar, nunca me imagine ver lo que vi. Renée estaba tirada en el sofá sufriendo y a un Alec hecho un cero (quiere decir que no sabe que hacer), no me aguante mas y comencé a reírme pero deje de hacerlo al recibir unas miradas asesinas de parte de Alec y Renée

_¡Amelia Vulturi déjate de reírte y busca a tu padre, llama a Charlie y al hospital, ya que este idiota a la par mía no sirve para nada, solo para beber sangre, comprar y torturar!_ – me grito una Renée con efectos de pre parto

_¡oye te escuche Renée!_- dijo Alec

_Sí, mami enseguida _– le dije en tono de burla y Salí en busca de mi padre.

**Alec POV** (cinco minutos antes)

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Renée mostrándole unos nuevos conjuntos que le compre.

_Pero Alec, Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya no me compres ropa, ya tengo demasiada_- me dijo Renée

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Por qué esta mujer es tan terca? Yo solo espero que su hija no sea igual de terca que su madre (Ay Dios, el no sabe lo que le espera jejeje)

_Renée deja de quejarte y muévete y pruébate el traje verde que te compré, te va a quedar de maravilla_- le dije en un tono comprensible

_Esta bien, dame ese maldito traje_- me dijo un derrotada Renée

Cuando salio del baño, se veía preciosa con ese traje_. Te ves bella_- le dije. Renée se estaba viendo en el espejo cuando me fijo que el traje esta mojado, ¿pero que?

_¡Hay Renée mojaste el nuevo traje que te compré, Dios lo dañaste!_ –le dije frustrado

_¡Mira canto de idiota, se me rompió la fuente y a ti te interesa más un maldito traje! _– me dijo Renée muy enojada

Espera un momento, ella dijo que se le rompió la fuente, que hago los vampiros no sabemos nada sobre que hacer con una mujer en momento de parto y el día que fuimos todos a las clases de parto, (por insistencia de Charlie, el muy cobarde no quería ir solo), me distraje criticando la forma de vestir de todas las embarazadas presente ¿Qué hago? Salí de mi trance y comencé a gritar _¡Ay no, Ay no! ¿Porque me tiene que suceder esto a mi?_ En _el castillo solo están Aro, Amelia y yo, un momento ¡eso es! Amelia esta aquí. Ameliaaaaaaa – _grite con toda mi fuerza

Como no lo pensé antes, ella si puso atención a la clase de parto y además ella estudio ginecología(es que le gustan los niños a Amelia) ella me puede ayudar. Cuando veo abrir las puertas del cuarto veo a superman, no que exagerado, veo a mi salvadora, pero esta se empieza a reír, dejo de hacerlo cuando Renée y yo le regalamos una mirada de las que dicen que sino paras de reírte de mato

_¡Amelia Vulturi déjate de reírte y busca a tu padre, llama a Charlie y al hospital, ya que este idiota a la par mía no sirve para nada, solo para beber sangre, comprar y torturar!_ –grito Renée

_Te escuche, Renée_- le dije ofendido

_Sí mami_- le dijo Amelia con tono de burla. Antes de salir de la habitación me dijo mentalmente _"sirve para algo y busca las cosas de Renée y llama los otros y dile que nos encontramos en el hospital"._ Yo solo asentí y le dije a Renée- _quédate quieta que voy a buscar las cosas para irnos_

_A donde crees que puedo ir ahora en esta situación, a bailar?-_ me contesto Renée, Dios que le cuesta solo asentir calladita

**Amelia POV**

Fui a buscar a mi padre y cuando veníamos de camino note que mi padre estaba muy pensativo y me estaba bloqueando, esto si era raro, él casi nunca me bloqueaba. Al llegar al cuarto de mi madrina, ya ella y Alec estaban listos.

_Agarrence de las manos que los voy a teletransportar para llegar mas rápido, ni se les ocurra soltarse por nada del mundo, eso es para ti Alec, que no voy a preocuparme en buscarte en el tiempo y espacio otra vez-_ les dije cuando estuvimos juntos

_No te preocupes, que yo no lo vuelvo a hacer, eso si fue horrible_- me dijo Alec

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al hospital mágico, Renée y Charlie habían decido que Bella naciera en un ambiente mágico. Al llegar para nuestra sorpresa, todo el hospital estaba en un total caso, se veía enfermeras de un lado a otro, utensilios médicos volando por todas partes siguiendo a los doctores que tenían cara de frustrado, De inmediato me dirigí al mostrador

_Permiso, tengo a una bruja que va a dar a luz y necesitamos que la atiendan de inmediato_- le dije calmada a la enfermera

_Ah, si claro, tienes que esperar 15 min. Para atenderla, debido a que hay falta de personal-_ me contesto la enfermera

_¡Que¡_- dije alterada- _usted no entiende que esta en trabajo de parte_- le recordé muy enoja

_Que ya le dije que hay falta de personal_- me dijo y se voltio a leer su revista. Esto último me colmo mi paciencia, sino fuera porque mi padre y Alec me estaban agarrando, me le tiraba encima a la enfermerita de quinta

_Ya mi vida, tranquilízate-_ me dijo mi padre

_Ya, ya Amelia relájate me estas poniendo histérico_- me dijo Alec

_No me tranquilicen a mí, sino a Renée_- les dije

Luego de 5 min. toda mi familia y Charlie estaban con nosotros. _Hija_- me dijo mi mamá y me abrazo. _Amelia donde esta Renée, como esta la bebe, tiene mucho dolores, en que cuarto esta-_ me estaba interrogando Charlie cuando mi mamá me soltó. Lo único que hice fue mostrarle a Renée en una silla de ruedas con cara de matar a Charlie.

_Porque diablos Renée esta aquí afuera y no en un cuarto atendiéndola_- me pregunto Jane

_Por falta de personal_- le conteste como la enfermerita me contesto a mi

_Eso si que no lo paso, no se preocupen que yo misma me encargo de que atiendan ahora mismo a Renée_- me dijo Jane

_Renée no te preocupes, solo relájate que vengo_ ahora – le dijo Jane a Renée y luego se dirigió al mostrador

**Jane POV**

Esto es imposible que no nos puedan dar un cuarto. Esa enfermera barata no se tuvo que mete con mi familia y menos con Jane Vulturi. Cuando vi a la enfermera le dije con mi mejor cara –_Permiso, Buenas noches necesito un cuarto urgente para mi madrina que esta a punto de dar a luz._

_Mira niñita, no vez que estoy en una llamada importante, espera un momento como le dije a tu hermana_- me dijo y siguió hablando con su novio.

Esto si era el colmo, comencé a zapatear con mis lindos zapatos Prada, cuando la enfermera me dice- _mira niñita deja de hacer ruido con tus zapatacitos baratos que estoy hablando_. ¡OH no nadie me llama niñita eso si que no! Y mucho menos insulta a mis queridos Prada. Ahora va a sentir la furia y el dolor de Jane, JAJAJA (risa macabra). Entonces no aguante mas y le mande una carga de dolor y de repente la enfermera se cae de su silla y comienza a retorcerse del dolor y le grito: _MIRA ENFERMERITA DE CUARTA, YO NO SOY UNA NIÑITA Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE TENGO MAS AÑOS QUE TÚ_ – cuando termine de decir esto, le envíe otra carga – _ASI QUE QUIERO QUE AHORA MISMO UN CUARTO Y UN DOCTOR QUE ATIENDA A ESA MUJER_- le dije señalando a Renée y dejando de enviar cargas

_Ahora mismo se la doy, traiga a la mujer y síganme_- me dijo la enfermera toda adolorida y con miedo

Me dirigí donde estaba mi familia y les dije- _Ya me encargue, ahora Félix carga a Renée y llévala al cuarto y nosotros te seguimos_

_A veces me das mucho miedo_- me dijeron a la vez Amelia, Félix, Demetri y Alec

_Pues claro, sino tratas mal no consigues lo que quieres_- les dije sonriendo maliciosamente

**Autor POV**

Ya habían instalado a Renée en el cuarto y toda la familia la acompañaban y la enfermera le aseguro a Charlie que al primer doctor que se desocupe atenderían a su esposa. Ahora las contracciones eran más fuertes, por lo tanto se veían utensilios levitando por todo el cuarto y también se encontraba a Jane, Alec y Heidi con un extinguidor de fuego apagando tolo aquello que ardía en fuego a causa del descontrol del poder de Renée. De repente se escucho un fuerte ruido en el cuarto de al lado y todos salieron a ver que ocurría, dejando a un Charlie jodido y una Renée que lo mataba con la mirada y diciendo que todo eso era su culpa. Cuando los Vulturi entraron al cuarto, tremenda sorpresa que se llevaron, se encontraron a dos vampiros de miles de años o mejor dicho a Félix y a Demetri jugando a caballeros medievales, pero en lugar de caballos estaban en unas sillas de rueda y en lugar de la lanza tenían unas muletas (me recordé de un episodio de la serie Buffy the vampire slayer, mi hermana es adicta a esa serie). En menos de un minuto Heidi se interpone entre los dos y les dice que dejen de ser unos idotas y arreglen el desastre que hicieron porque no están en un parque medieval sino en un hospital, a lo que solo contestaron perdón ambos.

Cuando regresaron al cuarto, Renée estaba como una loca y gritaba- _¡TRAIGAN A UN MALDITO DOCTOR QUIERO QUE ME SAQUEN A LA NIÑA AHORA!_

De la nada aparece Félix disfrazado de enfermera y Demetri de doctor y le preguntan- _¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mí querida Renée?_

Ahora si se fastidio la cosa _– Cantos_ _de idiotas largensen a hacer algo productivo_ le grito Renée y de repente está le prende fuego a las ropas de Félix y Demetri, y de inmediato Jane y Alec le apagan el fuego, pero de repente se ve a los gemelos en el piso riéndose a no mas poder y los demás los miran con cara de "WTF" y cuando se dan cuenta es que Demetri y Félix tienen unos boxers que en uno dice con una flecha apuntando a la derecha "you are a idiot" y él otro con una flecha apuntando a la izquierda "you are stupid" y todos comienzan a reír, incluso Renée y Charlie, pero todos se callan cuando una muchacha que los Vulturis no le dan mas de 19 años entra a la habitación.

La muchacha vestida con un mahón, una camisa de Aerosmith en escarcha, con unas convers negras y el cabello pintado de negro con violeta comienza lavarse las manos y a buscar algunas cosas en el armario. De repente Heidi le dice- _mira jovencita esta no es la sala de espera, se que hay mucha gente pero no lo es y cuando salgas dile a la enfermera que mande al doctor._ La muchacha se queda con cara de "WTF" y cuando iba a decir algo entra la enfermera y dice- _Aquí tiene su bata doctora Bonnie, es que no encontraba una bata para usted ni eso hay en este lugar._

_No hay problema, por favor prepare a la señora, que ahora estoy con ella- _le dijo la doctora Bonnie

Cuando todos escucharon esto, comenzaron a cuestionar y a discutir. Pero fue Cayo el que hablo y dijo- _Tú no puedes ser la doctora, no pasas de los 19 años y con esa pinta que tienes pareces más una guitarrista_. Cuando la doctora iba a explicar, Jane y Alec comienzan a ver mal a la doctora y le preguntan: _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Esto es una broma verdad._

Luego del mini interrogatorio la doctora pudo hablar, _Yo soy la doctora Bonnie, soy una bruja y tengo 147 años y no esto no es una broma yo soy la que voy a atender a la paciente Renée. _

En eso Marco habla por primera vez y la interrumpe diciendo que no tiene cara de doctora y que no se ve que tiene experiencia. La doctora le contesta que la disculpen por la apariencia, es que ese era su día libre pero como había un caos en el hospital tuvo que llegar lo más rápido posible, además les explica que cuenta con más de 117 años de experiencia en la medicina y que ha traído al mundo por lo menos a 7,777 bebes.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sulpicia fue la primera en hablar y dice- _lo siento querida por la forma que te hemos tratado, pero es que te ves muy joven. _A lo cual la doctora le contesta- _no hay problema, siempre pasa, ventaja de ser bruja_.

En ese momento Renée pega un grito y lanza a Charlie al final del cuarto. Todos se habían olvidado de ellos, por el problema de la doctora.

_Bueno Renée, lista que ya es hora de sacar a esa linda criatura de tu vientre_- dijo la doctora

_Ya era hora_- dijo Renée muy alterada

_Espera un segundo_- dicen Félix y Demetri. _OK_- contesta la doctora confundida

Cuando ven a la puerta entran Félix con una de estas cámaras de video que usan en las noticias y a Demetri bien vestido con un micrófono en mano y comienza a decir- _Bienvenidos al programa "embarazadas histéricas". Hoy viernes 13 de septiembre, vaya día para nacer, estamos en el cuarto donde nacerá alguien especial. Aquí me encuentro con la afortunada madre ¿Renée como se siente en estos momentos? Como crees que me siento eh, Félix apaga esa maldita cosa y doctora sácame a esta niña ya- _grito Renée

Ni locos, estas cosas hay que grabarlas- dijo Félix

Después de esto todos los ignoraron y la doctora le indica a Renée cada cuanto tiene que empujar. A todo esto Amelia le decía a su madre que esto era muy traumatizante y ya no quería tener hijos propios sino adoptarlos. Y cuando la doctora le dijo a Renée que ya se veía la cabeza, Alec se cae al piso y Félix grabando y Demetri diciendo- _el trauma es tan fuerte que hizo que un vampiro se desmayara y esto que esta aquí (señalando a Alec) es el vivo ejemplo. Demos gracias que nosotros los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, esto es peor que la guerra entre vampiros. _Siguieron grabando y al fin la doctora saca a la bebe y dice que es una hermosa niña saludable y fuerte, y se la entrega a sus padres. Charlie cuando ve los preciosos ojos color chocolate de su hija dice bien orgullos- _Isabella Marie Swan._

Cuando todo culmina, todos se acercan a felicitar a los padres, claro la cámara no falto y grababa todo. Sulpicia termina el supuesto documental de Félix y Demetri diciendo- _hoy 13 de septiembre mi mejor amiga a traído al mundo a una preciosa muñequita que nos traerá felicidad a sus padres y a nosotros, pero en especial a mi hija Amelia, en ese momento Félix dirige la cámara a donde se encontraba Amelia cargando a bella. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esperamos su reviews y muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores_

_Ahora si mi hemana no ha podido poner el capitulo porque primero estubo enferma y como aqui donde vivimos esta la alerta de la porcina pues mi madre la llevo al doctor pero gracias a dios no tiene nada solo un refriado pero como ella es diabetica tuvo que estar en reposo. Luego que salio del refriado, se metio a estudiar de lleno para un examen que es para la admision de universidades en USA. Lo cual la ha tenido loca jejej _

Nota: Mi hermana escribe sus historia a mano y como es medio lenta escribiendo en la compu, me pidio de favor q le suba le pase los capitulos a la compo pq escribo mas rapido en la laptop, las actualizaciones van a ser los fines de semana porque la universidad me absorbee mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 3: Te amaré simpre en alma, vida

En verdad quiero pedir disculpas con mi retraso es que se puede decir que en mi escuela me estan presionando mucho y hay muchos trabajos y mi inspiración se fue. Pero otra vez regresó hoy asi que este es el cap. nuevo se que es corto pero prometo subir el otro la proxima semana. Yeah New Moon llega aquí el jueves 19

* * *

Capitulo 3: Te amaré por simepre en alma, vida y en corazón

Renné POV

Ya ha pasado tres meses desde que la luz de mi vida nació. Ella es una pequeña de ojos color chocolate y tiene un lindo cabello color caoba. Es tan hermosa y graciosa que se ha robado el corazón de todos aquí, pero en especial el de Amelia, que la quiere un motón y siempre la esta consitiendo. Sentia que no podía ser mas feliz con mi esposo e hija y con mis amigos, pero desde hace algunos días tengo una gran preocupación y es de que el olor de la sangre de mi hija atrayese a los cazadores de brujas, he consultado mi preocupación con Charlie y con los Vulturis, pero ellos me dicen que no me tengo que preocupar que luego de que nos quedemos dentro del área de Voltera nadie se atreveria a dañarnos. Bueno dejando atras las preocupaciones, desde hace un mes hemos descubierto que en Bella, que le decimos de cariño, corre en sus venas la magia. Dios mi hija es tan especial, que cada vez que me recuerdo como descubrimos que ya tenia poderes me da mucha gracía:

Flashback

Autor POV

Todas las mujeres de la familia Vulturi y Renné se habían ido de compras y dejaron a la pequeña Bella con su padre y todos los hombres de la familia. Habian tenido un grandioso dia lleno de muchos juegos. Ahora se encontraba Bella sentada en su mesita esperando que le dieran de comer. Todos estaban como locos buscando donde Renné habia dejado la comida de Bella, y como la niña ya se estaba desesperando comenzo a llorar, y en el exterior del castillo Felix se dio cuenta que afuera tambien comenzó a fue como Felix comenzó con su teoria, hizo que Isabella comenzara reir y de nuevo salio el sol a todo su resplandor, pero la felicidad no duro mucho porque comenzó a llorar y otra vez a fuera comenzó a llover, Felix al ver lo que Bella podía hacer le fue con la noticia a los otros que todavian buscaban la comida de Bella. Cuando les contó la noticia ninguno lo podía creer.

Charlie estaba emocionado por su hija pero a la ves preocupado porque Bella a ser una bebe todavia no puede controlar sus poderes, por lo cual comenzaron a buscar como locos algo que ella pudiera comer. Lo único que encontraron fue una papilla de brocoli que si no le falla su excelente memoria a Demetri recordaban que Bella odia el brocoli, pero como no habia mas nada la iban a engañar. Pero Isabella no era ninguna tonta, cuando vio a Alec(el habia sido el escogido para darle de comer) acercarce con la cosa fea color verde, ella comenzo a llorar y volvió a llover pero esta vez no solo ocurrio eso, el pobre de Alec se ve volando por el techo de un lado para el otro y luego de que bajo un poseido Alec se vio que comenzó a comerse la comida de Bella, todo estaban asombrado por lo que esta sucediendo y se preguntaban que estaba haciendo eso, cuando sintieron una risita inocente procedente de una linda Bella sentada como que si nada en su sillita se dieron cuenta que fue Bella la que había hecho todo.

Fin del Flashback

Desde entonces se supo que mi perqueña está llena de magía, y que sus dones son marravillosos. Ahora me encuentro es su cuarto viendola domir tranquilamente, y otra vez me vuelve la preocupación por Isabella, y esto se debe a que hace una semana tuve una visión no muy clara que no me agradó, porque era la primera vez que una de mis visiones no se podía apreciar todo, en ella veo que mi pequeña corre peligro, pero lo mas raro es que ni Charlie ni yo estamos ahí es como si nosotros ya no estuvieramos en este mundo, y me da miedo porque yo no quiero que le pasa nada a mi niña. Y lo que más me asusta es que yo soy una de las mejores videntes que hay en el mundo magíco y mis visiones simpres son ciertas. Esta visión no se la he contado a nadie, bueno excepto por Amelia que estaba conmigo cuando tuve la vision y en su mente ella pudo verla. Al igual que yo ella también está preocupada, ella no quiere que nada malo le pase a su hermanita como le decia a Bella de cariño. Ella me dijo que talvez como la vision no fue muy clara, a lo mejor no se daba, ya que ella cree que el destino no esta tallado en piedra y me aseguró que le iba a decir a su padre para que la guardia estuviera pendiente por cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera. Yo lo único que quiero es que mi pequeña niña tenga una vida felíz y que sepa que yo simpre la amaré en alma vida y en corazón.


	5. Chapter 4: Un lamento en Voltera parte 1

Me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero al final le explicaré el porqué? De mi tardanza, Antes que todo les quiero agradecer a aquellas lectoras que han podido sacar un poco de su tiempo para poder leer mi fic. Y les quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberme dado animos de seguir esta historia a:

Btvs22 ( gracias sister por haber dado ánimos para escribir esta historia)

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi ( Te agradezco por ser mi primera seguidora y darme ánimos para continuarla)

Susanapo87

Miadharu28

Natsuki-han 2912 (grax mi querida friend x darme animos en la Skull)

Cullen-21-gladys

Yuky16

Shekina Cullen Black

Faviana g =)

Bella Uchija

Alice Bei Fong

Paky

So aquí les dejo el próximo capi. Espero q les guste.

**Cap. 5 Un lamento en Volterra Parte I**

**Aro Pov**

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Renée nos contó su preocupación sobre una visión que ella tuvo hace un tiempo, donde veía así hija en peligro. Todos incluso su esposo la convencimos de que le iba a pasar nada a nadie y en especial a Bella sino se alejaban de nuestro territorio. En estos últimos días Renée ha tenido una actitud que a Suplicia y Amelia le preocupa, no se separa de Bella para nada y no permitía que nadie se le acercara a su hija y esto entristecía a mis chicas. Pero esta actitud también era hacia Charlie, en su años de casado hace unos días habían tenido su primera pelea. Procure hablar con Renée sobre esto y ella me dijo que era su vida y su hija y que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera respecto a su vida. Pero luego de algunas discusiones se dio cuenta que estaba mal y cambio su actitud volvió a ser la Renée de antes.

Ahora nos encontramos todos en el patio del castillo viendo con mis chicas y Renée le enseñaban a Bella como controlar sus poderes. Hemos descubierto todos los dones de esta pequeña maravilla gracias a Alec, el pobre es nuestro conejillo de indias. Porque para su mala suerte todos los malos ratos que tenia Bella eran gracias a él, con esa manía de estar cambiándola a cada rato o de tratar de jugar cosas que ella consideraba aburrida, porque eso si esa pequeña es un poco madura para su corta edad. En estos momentos estábamos todos viendo como Demetri, Félix y Alec trataban de contentar a Bella, para que el clima volviera a la normalidad. No sé qué estupidez hicieron este trío de idiotas porque la pequeña se cayó y el clima mejoró. Luego de un rato Heidi y Jane propusieron jugar un juego en familia para poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Cuando entramos en el jardín de juegos ya Jane tenía todo tipo de juegos de mesa listos y comenzamos a jugar yo solo veía pero me encantaba ver a mi familia feliz.

**Autor**** Pov**

Todos los Vulturis y los Swan's estaban pasando un bueno momento todos juntos jugando, pero de repente comenzó a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, ellos le hicieron caso omiso y siguieron jugando, pero las cosas no se veían muy bien, el clima dio un cambio radical y no fue por causa de Bella y de la nada en la mitad del tablero de juego aparece una rosa negra que tenía un listón rojo que decía _"te lo advertimos". _En ese momento Suplicia reacciona y dice_: ¡Mierda! ¡TODOS ENTREN AL CASTILLO AHORA Y PROTEJAN A BELLA!_

Todos los presentes la ven con cara de confusión. _SOLO ENTRE AL CASTILLO_- Dijo Suplicia.

Todos obedecieron y entraron al castillo, se reunieron en una sala, ya Aro se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y llamo a toda la guardia. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque pero a la vez de protección, los demás presentas todavía seguían confundidos, y la pareja a notarlo deciden contar los sucedido. ¿_Todos se estarán preguntando que lo que está sucediendo? En realidad no sé como explicarlo porque Suplicia y yo ya hemos pasado por esto y es bien delicado. Por favor quiero que me escuchen y estén en calma. Lo que está pasando es que hoy comenzó la casería de brujas, y nos han informado que hay un grupo grande de cazadores en Italia, y su objetivo es darle caza a Amelia pero sintieron el olor de Bella y también la quieren-_ Dijo Aro preocupado

Todos estaban preocupados pero la que peor estaba era Renée que estaba en un estado de shock. Heidi decidió romper el hielo y dijo: _No otra vez, no quisiera preguntar esto pero esta casería va a ser igual que sucedió con Amelia hace años?_

_Me temo que si mi niña, pero va a ser mucho peor porque esta vez están decidido a no perder a ninguna persona que posea magia- _dijo Suplicia triste. De momento Renée empezó a llorar porque sabía que su visión se iba cumplir y temía por la vida de su pequeña. Suplicia a ver la angustia de su amiga fue hacia ella y la trato de calmar. En esos momentos Aro, Cayo y Marco organizaban un plan para proteger a Bella y Amelia, entonces Cayo dirigiéndose a la guardia dice: _Como ustedes saben nuestro blanco es cualquier cazador que trate de acercarse a Amelia y a Bella. Demetri, Félix y Alec protegerán a Renée, Charlie y Bella. Escucharon? Si señor _contestaron estos tres a la vez, estos podían ser un trío de payasos pero cuando alguien o algo trataban de lastimar a su familia su actitud era otra. Marco continúo diciendo: _Prosigamos, Heidi, Jane y Suplicia se quedaran par poder proteger a Amelia, _las tres mencionadas asintieron,_ y nosotros tres estaremos aquí con la guardia _

Terminando de decir Marco esto, se sintió un temblor y Cayo les indica a todos que ya están aquí los cazadores y que se pongan en posición. Luego de unos segundos hubo una gran explosión que derriba la pared dejando ver a un gran grupo de cazadores liderado por su superior un cazador llamado James. _ Pero que placer volver a ver a la familia real de los vampiros, los grandiosos Vulturis-_ dijo James con sorna._ ¿Qué quieres?-_ pregunta Aro con desprecio. _Pero qué forma es esta de tratar a tus invitados viejo amigo-_ le contesto James como si lo hubieran ofendido. _No te hagas el idiota, que tu y los de tu clases no son bienvenidos aquí y por última vez que demonios quieres?-_ Pregunto Aro enojado.

_Querido Aro, tú y tu familia saben muy bien lo que quiero. Voy a terminar lo que hace muchos años empecé, no me voy a ir con las manos vacías esta vez. ¿Qué creías que no iba a regresar para destruir a tu hija y que no me iba a dar cuenta sobre la nueva criatura que proteges. En tu poder tienes a dos brujas con un gran potencial, su aroma las delata. Fijate que a veces me sorprendes que seas tan ingenuo-_ dijo James serio.

_Sobre mi cadáver, te le vas a cercar a ellas dos, y aquí nadie te va permitir que le tocos un solo cabello a ellas-_ Dijo Aro furioso. _ Como usted desee su majestad ¡Ataquen!-_ ordeno James. Cayo grita:_ GUARDIAS ATAQUEN._

Acto seguido ambas razas empiezan a enfrentarse, a cada lado se podían ver luces y humo por causa de los cazadores, y por parte de la guardia vampírica se veían figuras borrosas. Las paredes quedaban reducidas en escombros al igual que se vía cristales rotos por todos lados. Poco a poco los cuerpos sin vida de los cazadores asesinados por los vampiros se encontraban en el piso, al igual que pequeñas hogueras que soltaban un humo color violeta que solo significaba que un vampiro había sido destruido. Los tres reyes Vulturis al igual que la guardia seguían peleando a sangre fría con los cazadores. Bella y Renée eran protegidas por Demetri, Félix y Charlie que luchaban sin piedad a cualquier cazador que trataba de acercarse. Por otra parte Jane y Alec hacían uso de sus dones con los cazadores. Todo se había vuelto un caos, toda la guardia estaba ocupada, cuando de repente Amelia ve que James se le está acercando a Bella y a Renée, ella no iba a permitir que ese maldito se le acercara a su tía y se corre a velocidad vampírica y se interpone entre ellas y James expandiendo su escudo físico.

_Tía llama a tío Charlie y síganme-_ le dice Amelia, cuando Demetri y Félix se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo con James y ellos comienzan a luchar con James. Cuando están en un lugar seguro Amelia dice:_ Renée, Charlie tiene que sacar a Bella de aquí, les abriré un portal que los llevara directo a mi cuarto, cuando lleguen ahí abran mi armario, lo golpean en la pared del fondo que les dejara ver un pasadizo secreto que los llevara a una cabaña fuera de Voltera, escóndanse ahí y cuando todo esto termine los vamos a ir a buscar. Por favor cuídense y protejan mucho a Bella. _Cuando ya estaba listo el portal Amelia llama a sus tíos y los abrazas pensando que tal vez sea la última vez que los vea y le dice_: Recuerden que siempre los he querido mucho, que para mí siempre han sido como mis segundos padres y gracias por dejarme se como una hermana mayor para Bella. _ Dicho esto Renée vuelve a abrazar a su sobrina y le dije_: Cariño para nosotros has sido como una hija y por favor si algo nos sucedes cuida a mi hija por favor, que se que tú la quieres como si fuera tu propia hija. _Dicho esto Amelia asiente pero le contesta:_ No te va a pasar nada, nos vamos a volver a ver, ahora por favor váyanse que no voy a poder mantener más el portal._ Acto seguido los Swan's entran por el portal, y Amelia se une con la guardia para seguir luchando.

**Renée**** Pov**

Sabía que algo me iba a pasar a mí y a Charlie, pero en estos momentos lo que más quiero es que mi hija este a salvo. Cuando llegamos a cuarto de Amelia, Charlie me entrego a mi hija y golpeo el fondo del armario, y como había dicho Amelia ahí estaba el pasadizo. Charlie ya se encontraba dentro del túnel y antes de entrar, volteo a ver lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar, el que compartimos con nuestra familia, porque para nosotros los Vulturis sin importar que fueran vampiros son nuestra familia y hoy me lo habían demostrado, tratando de protegernos a toda costa. Sostengo fuerte a Bella y tomo la mano de Charlie y empezamos a correr por el túnel. Mientras íbamos corriendo sentí que esta iba a ser la ultimas ves que iba a tener a mi niña en mis brazos y que ya no volvería tomar la mano de Charlie, yo solo pido que si hay algo después de la muerte me permita estar junto con Charlie, mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela que sin ella yo no hubiese podido seguir adelante, él y Bella son todo para mí. Cuando llegamos al final del túnel, localizamos la cabaña. Nos metimos en ella, Charlie me obligo a esconderme en uno de los cuartos con Bella, mientras él se quedaba vigilando por si alguien se acercaba.

Que tal le gusto o no le gustó dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Lo prometido es deuda. En realidad lamento mucho la demora, ero es que en la Skull había tenido mucho trabajos que me tenían ocupada y también mi sister que es la q me hace el favor de subir los capis tenia mucho trabajo en la universidad. Hasta ahora que son las vacaciones de navidad he podido sacar tiempo para subírmelo ya que ella trabaja. Les agradezco su paciencia y próximamente subiré 3 nuevas historias pero EL MISTERIO DE MEDIANOCHE será mi prioridad.


	6. Chapter 5: Los ojos de mi vida

Les recuerdo que los personajes no son mío son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi solo ne pertenece la historia.

HEY SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPI PERO ES Q ME DI UNAS VACACIONES A NEW YORK, Q NO HABIA TENIDO EN BUEN TIEMPO Y HOY SE SUPONIA Q REGRESARA A MI QUERIDA ISLA , PERO PARA LLEGAR A MI CASITA TENIA Q HACER UNA ESCALA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE FLORIDA Y CND LLEGO DICEN QUE MI VUELO SE ATRAZO Y AHORA ME ENCUENTRO ECRIBIENDO ESTE CAPI. SE Q ES CORTO PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO POR ESO DE SABER CND TENGO Q COGER EL OTRO VUELO. SO DEJEMOS DE TANTA HABLADURIA Y AQUÍ LES DIJO EL NEW CAPI Q ME HIZO LLORAR Y QUIERO AGRADECER A MI HERMANA POR AYUDARME.

CAP 6 LOS OJOS DE MI VIDA

Charlie POV

Ahora mismo lo único que me importa es buscar la forma de poder sacar de aquí viva a mi esposa e hija. Aunque aceptando el futuro la única que va a poder salir de aquí va a ser mi hija y voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que así sea. Soy un hombre de pocas palabras y por lo general no muestro mis emociones, pero ahora siento como un vacio porque he estado hablando con Reneé para encontrar una forma de que mi hija sobreviva y ella me comento de una magia muy antigua que en estos momento nos puede ayudar para sacar a James de este mundo, el único inconveniente es que se necesita el sacrificio de dos personas y obviamente esas dos personas vamos a ser nosotros. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero si me duele el no poder criar a mi hija y verla convertirse en una hermosa jovencita o inclusive poder entregarla cuando se case. Pero si este sacrificio va a ser para que ella pueda crecer sin estar escondiéndose y que no corra peligro, entonces la decisión está tomada, porque no solo le daremos una oportunidad de crecer libre a mi hija, sino también a Amelia que es como una hija para mí, sino para las demás personas con magia que están escondiéndose. Yo solo espero que en la otra vida, si hay alguna, pueda estar con mi esposa, ya que ella es mi alma gemela, es mi otra mitad.

Este era el plan, según la ultima visión de mi esposa, era que de toda formas nos íbamos a encontrar con James, solo seriamos nosotros y él, ninguno llegaría a tiempo antes de que el llegara. Lo que vamos a ser es que vamos a esconder muy bien a bella en el segundo piso en un cuarto, con un encantamiento que va a ser Reneé, entonces ella tendría el tiempo para hacer el conjuro y cuando llegar a James lo cogeríamos entre los dos y ahí haríamos el hechizo para poder abrir el portal de muerte, que solo se puede hacer con el sacrificio de dos personas y que sea por amor. Con mucha suerte, Amelia y los demás llegarían en unos minutos luego de nuestra partida y podrán encontrar a bella.

Ahora estoy viendo como mi hija se levanta, por ultima vez, pero verla dormir es lo mejor que hay en el mundo y cuando se levanta ver esos precios ojos color chocolate, me hace sentir mucho mejor. Cuando se da cuenta que la estoy viendo me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Pero rápido me la cambia por una mueca de tristeza como si ella supiera lo que está sucediendo, el clima cambia y comienza a llover. La trato de animar y juego con ella, en ese momento comienza a mover su cabecita buscando algo, cuando me doy cuenta lo que está buscando es su mama. _ Tranquila mi niña tu mama está abajo está haciendo sus cosas para poder protegerte, en unos minutos sube.-_le digo, y sorprendiéndome de nuevo asienta con su cabeza y vuelve al juego, pero por su carita corren algunas lagrimas y me trata de coger con su manita mi mano y me hacer sentir como si me estuviera abrazando, y le digo (Charlie tiene en brazos a bella, esta es la despedida de Charlie a bella)

_Mi niña hermosa, no estés tristes vas a estar bien, nosotros no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase. Sabe una cosa tu eres el mejor regalo que me han dado, tú y tu madre son mi vida, y lo que vamos a ser tu madre y yo es porque te queremos por no decir que te adoramos, es para que tengas una vida tranquila sin la necesidad tener que estar escondiéndote y ocultar lo que eres. Queremos que seas libre al igual que Amelia y a las otras personas con magia. No sabes cómo nos duele a tu madre y a mí no poder criarte, pero sabemos que te dejamos en las mejore manos, ellos te quieren igual que nosotros y te protegerán de todos. Quiero que sepas mi niña, aunque no estamos físicamente contigo estaremos contigo en tu corazón, porque la familia siempre está unida por el corazón y el amor. Trata de tener una vida normal, bueno en lo que cabe, debido a tu naturaleza y por las personas que te van a criar, se feliz. Espero que cuando seas grande y tengas la edad adecuada encuentres el amor, que encuentres a tu otra mitad, la que te haga sentir viva, como lo es tu madre para mí. Sabes hija nunca pensé decirte esto pero, espero que sea un vampiro, porque sé que ellos aman con pasión al igual que las brujas, y no solo por esto sino porque con ellos al parecer estás segura. Nunca sientas vergüenza de lo que eres ni de tu familia, recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti, se que tales no entiendas mucho lo que te estoy diciendo pero sé que en el fondo lo entiendes- _y por segunda vez me asiente con la cabeza como si me entendió todo lo que le dije. _Recuerda que te quiero mucho y trata de ser feliz. _ La abrazo con fuerza y le doy un beso, y como respuesta obtengo una sonrisa y me da el mejor regalo del mundo y escucho que dice _"papa_" Ahora si estoy listo para dar mi última batalla en este mundo y todo vale la pena porque sé que mi hija va estar bien.

LE GUSTO O NO LE GUSTO.

EL PROXIMO CAPI ES EL DE SUSPENSO Q PASARA EL HECHIZO SERVIRA? Y BELLA EN UN TIEMPO FUTURA ENCONTRARA ESE PERSONA Q LE DIJO SU PADRE"??

AHORA SI LAS DEJO PQ ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SI BATERIA.

PORFIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

Y PARA LAS QUE LEEN CASTIGO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPI ESTA SEMANA.


	7. Chapter 6:Un lamento en Volterra parte 2

VOLVI YEY .Lo prometido deuda. Aquí tiene el nuevo capitulo. Al fin salí del bendito examen y espero q salga bien. Les doy las gracias a mis lectoras por haber esperado mucho. Se q no tengo perdón, pero es q tenia q estudiar de examen de admisión para universidades, para a si poder entrar a lo que quiero. Y también quiero darle las bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias por su apoyo.

Les recuerdo los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y el trama y Ethan y Amelia son míos.

* * *

Cap.7 Un lamento en Volterra parte 2

Charlie POV

Cada día no me dejo de sorprender de mi hija, le había acabado de contar lo que yo sentía por ella y ella lo había entendido todo, a su corta edad. Sé que es una lástima que no la voy a poder ver crecer en persona, pero la voy a poder verla con mi amada desde el lugar que nos lleve la muerte. Pero saber que voy a dar mi vida por mi hija es la mayor recompensa que uno persona puede tener. Y sé que cuando nosotros no estemos, nuestra hija no va estar sola, porque sé que se queda con Amelia y su familia, que la van a cuidar y proteger de todo. De repente llega mi esposa y veo que se despide de Bella. Sé que a ella la está matando el simple echo de separarse de su hija, porque desde siempre ella quiso ser madre, el poder criarla y enseñarle todo sobre la magia, verla crecer y casarse y ver a sus nietos, pero ella más que nadie sabe que si no hacemos esto, nuestra hija no podría tener esta vida que nosotros queremos, porque siempre tendría que estar escondida. Hoy era la última vez que voy a poder estar con las mujeres más importante de mi vida.

Reneé POV

Me encontraba en el cuarto de arriba esperando que cualquier cosa pasara, cuando de repente me llega la cesación de que el peligro está cerca. Por eso decido ir al cuarto donde se encontraba mi hija y esposo, cuando llego me encuentro la escena más hermosa que había visto, Charlie estaba sentado en la cama cargando a nuestra niña, la muestra de nuestro amor. Veo que Bella siente mi presencia y empieza a buscarme, entonces voy donde ella y la cogí en brazos para darle su ultimo abrazo de madre a hija físicamente, porque sé que hare hasta lo imposible para poder estar con ella en su corazón. Yo solo espero que Amelia la cuide, sé que se va a enojar conmigo por lo que voy a ser, porque pensará que no cumpliré mi promesa de estar con ella siempre físicamente, porque por alma siempre voy a estar a su lado, espero que mi carta le haga entender porque estamos haciendo todos esto, que si hubiese otra forma claro que lo haría pero no hay nada más que hacer.

El sonido de una explosión me saca de mis pensamientos, lo único que indica es que llego la hora. Deje a Bella en el cuarto con un hechizo de protección que solo Amelia o algún Vulturis puede atravesar, a su lado le dejo la carta. Le doy mi último beso y abrazo y le indico a Charlie que es hora, el entiende y coge a Bella y le un abrazo y un beso de despedida, inmediatamente se viene a mi lado y juntos debajo del marco de la puerta vemos por última vez a nuestra hija, lo más importante para ambos. Cuando salimos de la casa al frente de nosotros se encontraba James, indicando que este era mi último que mi corazón latería, pero morir por mi hija lo vale todo, me hace sentir que voy a morir en paz y tranquilidad

_Como lo dije antes y lo repito de nuevo, nadie se me escapa de nuevo, lo de Amelia fue pura suerte. Te lo voy a dejar claro Reneé o me entregas a Isabella a las buenas o a las malas-_ me dijo James en tono amenazante

_Charlie entra a la casa necesito que guardes tu energía, cuando te indique vienes conmigo de nuevo- _ le dije a Charlie y este se entro de mala gana a la casa, no me quería dejar sola, pero el sabia que necesitaba su energía intacta

Cuando él entra, active mi escudo cuando veo que James trata de ir hacia él, haciendo que este rebotara con el escudo y saliera disparado hacia afuera. Cuando se recupera va nuevamente hacia mí y me dice- _ Ja, así que escogiste la manera difícil, esto me gusta, porque va a ver más diversión._

Y vino hacia mí pero lo esquive haciendo que se enojara mas y así empezó la pelea, que estaba igualada porque James había robado muchos poderes, pero un punto a mi favor era que como esos poderes no eran de él, no los podía manejar bien. Ya no me quedaba energía, ya llevamos mucho tiempo peleando y mi poder se estaba debilitando, ya era hora de terminar con esto de una vez por toda, porque James se estaba volviendo más poderoso. Pero en un momento de que mi débil cuerpo está cediendo al dolor, James me lanza un hechizo y cuando lo espero recibir, nunca llega y me doy cuenta que Charlie esta frente de mí protegiéndome.

_Ya es hora-_ le informe a Charlie

_Lo sé mi vida, te amo y siempre será mi vida- _ me dijo la razón de mi existencia

_Lo sé mi amor, igual yo te amo por siempre- _le conteste

Acto seguido ambos rodeamos a James, no permitiendo que él se escapara, comencé a realizar el hechizo y James se da cuenta de lo que vamos a hace y comienza a gritar- _Malditos, suéltenme nada de lo que ustedes hagan no me va a permitir no realizar mi objetivo, que esa maldita mocosa y su sobrina, ahora mismo voy a terminar con ustedes y luego iré por ellas. _ Cuando el dijo esto, me dio más fuerza para poder terminar el hechizo y matarlo de una vez por toda. Siguió forcejeando nuestro, tratando de escapar, pero Charlie estaba igual de enojado y me da su mano para transmitirme su poder y terminar el hechizo. Y cuando voy a decir las últimas palabras para acabar con esto veo a Amelia y le digo- _Gracias y cuídala por favor. _ Acto seguido, de nosotros comienza a salir una luz roja indicando que el hechizo estaba funcionando, y luego todo a mi alrededor se convirtió negro, con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad y de la mano con Charlie por toda la eternidad.

Que tal? Le gusto o no le gusto? Espero q si. Porfis dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Adivinen que? Los Cullens apareceran en el proximo capi.

Hasta luego

Att:Michi Nolet


	8. Chapter 7: Funeral, invitacion y cartas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mi sister solo juega con ellos.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Funeral, invitación y cartas inesperadas

Amelia POV

Ya habíamos terminado con todos los cazadores, excepto por la tal Victoria y Laurent que huyeron. Mi padre me indico que me adelantara a buscar a Reneé y a Charlie, que ellos terminarían de organizar todo y llegarían por nosotros. Salí corriendo lo mas que pude en busca de ellos, cuando iba llegando sentí algo en mi cuerpo como si algo importante se estaba alejando de mi. Cuando llegue al fin, vi la imagen más desgarradora que he visto, mis tíos tenían a James entre medio y de cada uno de ellos salía unos rayos rojos, lo cual comprendí, estaban haciendo un hechizo de sacrificio. _Gracias y cuídala-_ me dijo Reneé cuando me vio y luego una luz roja mesclado con negro apareció por todo el lugar, era tan brillante la luz que me tuve que tapar y cuando volví a ver vi los cuerpos sin vidas de mis tíos que estaban agarrados de mano y donde se suponía que estaba James una pila de cenizas. Ya no pude resistir ver aquella escena y fui hacia sus cuerpos y los comencé a sacudir como si esto le fuera a regresar la vida

_Charlie, Reneé, no por favor, no le pueden hacer esto a Bella-_ decía a los cuerpos llorando

_Reneé, Reneé te necesitamos por favor_- le seguía diciendo

_¿Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto a nosotras_?-le grite al cuerpo sin vida de la cual hace poco le había pertenecido a mi madrina. De repente unos brazos me agarraban por la cintura alejándome de ellos, cuando me gire vi que era mi padre que tenía una cara de tristeza y me le oigo decir:

_Alec, llévate a Amelia de aquí y vigilara_- le dijo mi padre a Alec, _Y Jane busca a Bella que lo más seguro esta dentro de la casa, llévatela al palacio._

Mientras que Alec me cargaba a la fuerza comencé a gritar:_ Te odio Reneé, por que nos hiciste esto en especial a Bella, nos dejaste solas. _

_Alec, llévatela de inmediato y trata de calmarla que no sabe lo que está diciendo_- le ordeno mi padre al mencionado

Sentí que mi cuerpo no daba más, había usado mucha energía hoy y había perdido a dos personas importantes para mí, lo único que hice fue entregarme a la oscuridad

Suplicia POV

Ya habíamos terminado de recoger todo y estábamos de camino hacia el lugar que Amelia mando a mis amigos, pero nunca pensé encontrarme con lo que vi, Mi hija se encontraba en la grama con los cuerpos sin vidas de Reneé y Charlie. Yo me detuve en seco no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo delante de mí, Reneé y Charlie estaban muertos, esto no podía estar pasando, pero de momento pienso en Bella, no no no ella no puede estar muerta tampoco, entre en un estado de Shock, y cuando iba a preguntar por ella, veo que Jane la tiene en brazos sana y salvo, una pequeña alegría me llego a mi muerto corazón, pero la tristeza en mi era tanta, mi mejor amiga había muerto y no pude hacer nada. _Reneé que hiciste _me pregunte. Había perdido a mi hermana porque eso era para mí Reneé mi hermana. Aro me saca de mi debate mental y me dice- _Amor nos tenemos que ir, a que llevar los cuerpos al castillo. _Pero yo seguía sin moverme, me había anclado al suelo, no quería ver la realidad. _No, Reneé porque hiciste esto_- empecé a decir.

_Cariño, ellos se sacrificaron para poder salvar a Bella y a nuestra hija, ellos solo querían que ellas fueran libres que no estuvieran en peligro. Lo que ellos hicieron hoy fue acto de solidaridad. Ellos sabían que no había otra forma de matar a James él se estaba haciendo más poderoso-_ me comenzó a decir mi esposo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ellos se sacrificaron por mi hija y su hija.

_Aro, como sabes todo esto?- _le pregunte con voz débil por el dolor

_Era de suponer, ellos eran así, primero veían por las personas que querían que por ellos, pero todo me lo confirmo en una carta que me dejo Charlie dentro de la casa. Donde me explicaban todo lo que iban a ser. Él me pide en la carta que cuide de Bella y Amelia, Y que tratara de controlar a nuestra hija porque sabían que no se iba a tomar la noticia bien. Te juro Suplicia que no voy a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano-_ Me dijo Aro

Mi cerebro poco a poco captaba todo, ellos hasta en su último momento velaban porque nuestra hija estuviera a salvo. Y mentalmente les hice una promesa ellos, que nosotros íbamos a cuidar y proteger a Bella como si fuera nuestra propia hija, que nunca le iba faltar nada material ni amor, y que siempre le hablaríamos de ellos a la pequeña y que íbamos a proteger a nuestra hija, porque íbamos a provechar al máximo el sacrificio que ellos hicieron.

Llegamos al castillo, Félix había llevado los cuerpos que una vez pertenecieron a mis amigos a un cuarto para poder preparar su funeral. Mande a llamar a Heidi para que me ayudara con los preparativos del funeral, porque mi hija se reusaba a salir de su cuarto, en parte la entendía porque ella quería demasiado a Reneé y a Charlie.

**Unas pocas horas después **

Mi hija solo se decidió salir de su cuarto por un breve momento, pero todavía seguía enojada y no me escuchaba cuando trataba de hacerle entender porque había muertos sus tíos. Solo nos pido por favor que no mencionáramos que Reneé y Charlie habían tenido una hija, ella no quería exponerla a los desconocidos. Luego de esa charla Aro y sus hermanos habían decido que era lo mejor para proteger a Bella. A todos en el palacio se les ordeno callar sobre la existencia de mi sobrina. El funeral se llevaría a cabo en dos días, para que los conocidos de Reneé y Charlie pudiesen venir, ya que estos se encontraban en distintos lugares. Junto con Heidi y Jane organizamos todo, escribimos las cartas y se las dimos a la guardia para que la entregara. Había una invitación en especial que la escribí personalmente y se la entregue a un guardia de confianza para que la llevara personalmente y que se la entregara solo a ella y nadie más. Sabía que a ella le iba a doler mucho la perdida de Reneé porque para ella era una gran amiga y la había tomado mucho cariño, aunque no hubiesen podido estar junta mucho tiempo a ella si le iba a afectar.

**Al otro lado del mundo (12 horas después)**

**Esme POV**

Me encontraba en mi hermoso jardín arreglando algunas rosas que sin querer Emmet había dejado arruinada cuando tuvo la intensión de tomar algunas para poder dársela Rosalie. Me encontraba feliz porque tenía a toda mi familia reunida. Las chicas estaban viendo unas revistas de moda y los chicos junto a Carlise estaban jugando. No podía creer como mi familia había crecido, con nuestro nuevo integrante Ethan. Ethan nos había traído felicidad a esta familia pero en especial a Edward, que tremenda sorpresa se llevo.

Flashback

Toda la familia nos encontrábamos de caza, cuando sentimos el aroma de otro vampiro. Todos vimos sorprendido al visitante, porque este tenía un gran parecido con Edward, pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que Edward estaba feliz y fue a abrazarlo. Luego de un intercambio de palabras entre ellos, nos explicaron que Ethan era el hermano mayor de Edward, pero Edward nunca nos había mencionado nada sobre él porque según él y su familia Ethan había muerto unos años antes en la guerra, antes de la llegada de Carlise a Chicago. Ethan nos conto que durante la guerra lo hirieron de muerte, pero que uno de sus compañeros era un vampiro y le había tomado cierto aprecio a él y lo convirtió, le había explicados lo que era y todo lo que tenía que conocer sobre este mundo. A Ethan no le gustaba la idea de tomar sangre humana, por lo cual su creador le explico sobre nuestra forma de alimentarse. Ethan no quería poner en peligro a su familia por lo que nunca los busco, anduvo dando vueltas por el mundo, hasta que un día se encontró con el clan irlandés que les contaron que conocían a otros que se alimentaban como él y cuando le describieron a Edward, el no lo podía creer y por eso se decidió en buscarnos. Carlise le ofreció quedarse con nosotros lo cual él acepto gustosamente.

Fin del Flashback

De repente sentimos la presencia de un vampiro y todos dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Alguien toco el timbre de la casa y nos dirigimos a ver quién era.

**Tercera persona POV**

Cuando todos los Cullens llegaron a la puerta, Ethan abrió y se encontraron con un guardia de los Vulturis, lo cual hizo que todos los hombres se pusieran al frente de las mujeres para protegerlas.

_Vengo en paz, solo vengo a entregar esto a la Sra. Esme Platt de Cullen – _dijo el guardia

Todos los Cullens se sorprendieron, cuando Esme se disponía a salir de tras de su esposo, Jasper le impidió el paso preguntándole al guardia- _¿Que le tienes que entregar y quien se lo ha enviado?_

_Es una carta que personalmente me dio la reina para dársela solamente a la mencionada- _contesto el guardia

Esme a escuchar lo que el guardia decía se sorprendió porque sabía de quien estaba hablando y le dijo a su hijo que no había problema y cogió la carta. Despidió al guardia y se sentó al lado de su esposo y comenzó a leer la carta

¿Esme qué dice?- le preguntaron sus hijos

Los chicos se acercaron a sus padres para ver que contenía el sobre y este decía:

Lamentamos informales sobre la muerte de nuestra querida amiga Reneé Swan

Y su esposo Charlie Swan. El funeral será el 9 de mayo a las 5.00pm en los

Jardines del castillo de Voltera. Lo más sentidos pésame.

La familia Vulturis

Cuando Esme termino de leer la carta, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar sin lágrimas y todos los Cullens se alarmaron. El primero en hablar fue Carlise

Cariño que sucede- le pregunto Carlise

Reneé ha muerto- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir. Carlise rápidamente comprendió todo y trataba de calmar a su esposa

¿Quién es ella?- sus hijos preguntaron

Reneé era una muy buena amiga de Esme- le contesto Carlise

Cuando Esme le iba pedir a su hija Alice que le buscar los pasajes, esta ya estaba en la computadora buscando el primer vuelo que saliera Italia. Por petición de Carlise solo fue él y Esme.

**Voltera día del Funeral**

**Aro POV**

Hoy era el funeral, todo estaba listo. Los invitados llegarían en unas horas, pero todavía era la hora que no habíamos podido convencer a mi hija que asistiera. Ella estaba destrozada, desde la muerte de Reneé no ha hablado con nadie, solo salió un momento de su cuarto cuando nos pidió su petición. Tampoco ha querido comer y lo más que me sorprende es que no ha querido ver a Bella. Mi sobrina se la pasaba todo el tiempo con mi esposa con algún chico tratando de animarla, ya que a pesar de su corta edad actúa como si entendiera todo lo que sucede y esta triste. Habíamos pensado que tal vez Amelia no quería ver a Bella porque le recordaba a Reneé

_Aro ¿le has dejado el sobre?-_ me preguntó mi esposa

_Sí, el que iba dirigido especialmente a ella, se lo deje en su cama_- le conteste

_Bueno será mejor que bajemos que ya va empezar_- me dijo Suplicia

_Yo solo espera que lo que tenga la carta ayude a Amelia a cambiar de opinión_- le dije a mi esposa

**Amelia POV**

Ya ha pasado 3 días desde su muerte y aun no lo puedo creer, y lo peor es que sigo molesta con ella. Ya todos habían bajado al funeral, al cual no iba a asistir porque ella hizo una estupidez, había abandonado a su hija. Había decidido pedirle a mi padre que mantengamos a Bella en secreto hasta que todos los invitados se hayan ido, no quiero que nadie sepa de su existencia para evitar posibles problemas, yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi niña. Cuando salí del baño vestida, fui a mi cuarto y vi que en mi cama había una carta que tenia la letra de mi madrina, lo abrí y comencé a leer:

Para: Amelia

De: Reneé

Mi niña hermosa te dejo esta carta porque sé que me tienes que odiar en estos momentos por lo que hic. Pensaras que abandone a mi hija al igual que a ti, que te consideraba como ni hija. Pero te aseguro que lo que Charlie y yo hicimos fue por amor, para que tú y mi hija pudieran tener una vida tranquila y sin temor. Lo único que te pido es que me perdones. No había otra forma de acabar con James y garantizarles a ustedes un mejor futuro, créeme que si hubiese otra forma de acabar con el sin comprometer nuestra vidas lo hubiese hecho. Solo quiero que te recuerdes que lo mucho que te quiero y que nunca te voy a olvidar. Siempre las estaré protegiendo. Y espero que tú seas la que te hagas cargo de mi hijas, que seas un madre para ella y que le enseñes todo lo que te enseñe, porque se lo mucho que siempre has querido una familia propia. Por favor cuando sea grande háblale sobre nosotros y recuérdale lo mucho que la queremos. Esta es mi despedida, gracias por darme tu amistad y tu amor. Quiero que recuerdes que siempre te voy a amar.

Att. Reneé, tú madrina

No lo podía creer, ella se sacrificó por mi y su hija, y yo la estaba tratando como basura. Espero que me perdone alguna vez. Entonces decidí que iba a ir al funeral. Veo que todavía no es tan tarde, me cambio por algo más formal y voy al cuarto de Isabella y le pido disculpas por no haberla ido a ver todo este tiempo. Sabía que me comprendía lo que le decía y le explique lo que su madre y su padre hicieron por nosotras. La dejo dormida en su cama y salgo de la habitación hacia los jardines. Cuando iba llegando a los jardines vi a los que habían venido, y a mi padre preguntando si alguien quería decir algunas palabras, y yo rápidamente me acerque.

_Yo quiero-_ le dije a mi padre. Cuando llegue el se me acerco y me dijo- _Gracias por venir, ellos te perdonan de todo._

Cuando llegue al centro donde se encontraban las dos tumbas de mis tíos me arrodille en cada una y deposite unas rosas. Me levante y me dirigí a los invitados. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir, pero iba a omitir la parte de que ellos eran mis tíos, porque nadie fuera de Voltera sabía quién era yo realmente.

_Buenas Tardes. Gracias por venir, solo quiero decir que Reneé y Charlie eran unas personas bien especiales para mí. Reneé gracias por ser una gran amiga y sacrificarte por nosotras. Espero que algún día me perdones por las palabras que te dije después de tu muerte. Además quiero que sepas que tu muerte no fue en cano, porque ahora las personas con magia van a poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Recuerda que siempre te querré y me despido de ti que voy a cumplir tu última voluntad con todo mi ser, la voy a proteger y amar. Y espero que donde seas que estés, te encuentres con Charlie, tu alma gemela. Descansa en paz amiga_

* * *

_Aquí está el próximo cap. Que mi sist prometió Espero que le guste. Ya aparecieron un poco los Cullens. Ahora mismo la enana está durmiendo (mañana tiene clases) y me deja a mi subiendo sus historia, lo que uno hace por sus hermanas. Ella me dijo que tratara de subir el próximo cap el fin de semana. He estado leyendo lo que mi sis tiene en mente para los próximos cap y créanme que van a estar muy buenos y cómicos,_

_Por favor comenten para ver si le gusta cómo va quedando la historia._

_Att. Btvs22 hermana de michinolet_


	9. Chapter 8: Los primeros pasos hacía

Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de subirlo el día que dije pero es q mi imaginación se fue y pues no quería escribir un capi q me dañara la historia. Enserio un montón de disculpas por el atraso pero es q no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y ahora en adelante no tengo fecha determinada para subir capis en vdd lo siento pero no quiero hacer promesas y no poderlas quiero agradecer y dar a las bienvenida a las lectoras nuevas y a gracias un montón por las vateranas que me han leído siempre sin importar lo mucho q me tardo en actualizar espero q les guste el agradesco a mi beta y sist q me ha ayudado a escribir este capi.

Cap.8 Los primeros pasos hacía una nueva vida

Amelia Pov.

Ya ha transcurrido un año desde la muerte de Reneé y Charlie, al principio era duro para todos, pero más para Bella y para mí, pero como dicen por ahí, "la vida continua". Durante este año han ocurrido momentos de felicidades que han hecho que lo oscuro se valla, y todo gracias a Bella, todavía no puedo creer que una pequeñita como Bella haya podido cambiar la vida de la familia más poderosa de vampiros. A todos los ha hecho feliz de una manera u otra. Félix, Demetri y Alec tenían ahora a alguien para poder hacer sus monerías y estupideces sin ser regañados. Heidi, Jane, Renata y Dídima tenían a quien para consentir y ponerle toda la ropa que querían. Mi padre junto a mis tíos tenían ahora quien contarles sus anécdotas y experiencias y digamos que Bella a su corta edad le encantaba aprender sobre todo. Mi madre ahora no solo tiene una sobrina sino una hija más. Y yo tengo una hija, sí acepte a Bella como mi propia hija, como me lo pidió mi tía antes de morir.

Todos hemos pasado por sus travesuras que van desde hacer guerras de comida cuando no quiere comer vegetales hasta los berrinches cuando Alec le quiere poner ropa que no le gusta. Lo bueno era que Félix y Demetri tenían grabados todas las locuras debido a que siempre andaban con la cámara en mano alegando que no se sabía cuándo Bella iba a ser alguna travesura. Lo que más me recuerdo es cuando mi querida niña dio sus primeros pasos y en el castillo se formó alboroto.

Flashback

Era un día como cualquier otro, el dúo dinámico o sea Félix y Demetri se les ocurrió hacer un día de películas ya que querían ver la nueva película de Resident Evil, pero todos nos opusimos cuando la mencionaron alegando que no era adecuada para Bella, por lo cual se decidió por Toy Story, mi niña andaba emocionada por ver esa película y no por otra más para niñas. Nos colocamos todos en la sala de cine y Jane trajo Porcorn para Bella y para mí.

_Bella pero que haces jugando con soldaditos, tu eres una niña se supones que juegues con muñecas_- le dijo Heidi

_Cariño deja que Bella juegue con lo que quiera, además mira también tiene muñecas_- le contesto Demetri, señalando a Bella que jugaba con unos soldaditos que Félix le compro y unas muñecas que Heidi le dio

_Pero está jugando a matar a las Barbie, les ha cortado el pelo y hasta se lo ha pintado de todos los colores_-le contesto Heidi. Bueno en eso si tenía razón a mi niña no le gustaba mucho las Barbie, porque según ella creí que eran unas falsas.

_Mira Heidi, no te quejes que sí les gusta las muñecas, tiene toda una colección de muñecas de porcelana que les gusta y no le ha hecho nada_- le dijo Jane

_Claro que no les ha hecho nada porque Aténodora, las tiene bien linda en una repisa donde la niña no llega, si llegara ya les habría hecho un cambio de look_- le contesto Heidi.

Entre tanta discusión sobre los juguetes de Bella, no nos dimos cuenta que habían puesto la película, pero cuando llego la parte en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Andy, llego la parte donde los soldados se van a espiar y se tiran del segundo piso, mi niña se preocupó por los soldaditos y comenzó a dar torpes pasos hacia al televisor y de su boquita salió un _no!!!!_

Cuando comenzó con los pasos, Félix y Demetri ya tenían la cámara en mano y comienza relatar

_Aquí estamos presenciando los primeros pasos de Bella a la luna- dijo Félix_

_No idiota eso fue cuando el hombre llego a la luna- dijo Alec_

_Bueno aquí vamos, aquí estamos presenciando los primeros pasos de Bella hacia el televisor- dijo Félix_

Demetri le arrebata el micrófono y comienza a decir_: __Hoy es martes de 2 x por 1, tenemos los primeros pasos de Bella y su primera palabra, y golpe bajo para todos los presentes que tenían la esperanza que su nombre fuera el nombre ganador._

Fin del Flashback

Luego de ese día Bella comenzó a decir algunos de los nombres de nosotros, yo era _Ami_, Mi padre era _Alito_, y cuando lo escucho por poco le da un ataque y todo gracias a que los tarados de mis primos le dijeron que se llamaba así, pero a veces les decía papa. A mi madre le decía _mami_. A Alec le decía _Ale_, Jane era Jani, Heidi era _Hey,_ mis tios eran _marc y cay_, Al dúo dinámico les llamaba _Fe_ y _Dem_ y Renata era _nata. _

Ahora nos encontrábamos a pocos días del cumpleaños número dos de Bella y se lo pensábamos celebrar a lo grande en el castillo, ya que su primer cumpleaños no se celebró porque andábamos todos tristes. Hoy en la noche íbamos a ir a una juguetería que mi padre había mandado a separar solo para nosotros.

Ando en busca de Bella para cambiarla para poder salir, la he buscado en todo el castillo y cuando entro al despacho de mi padre para preguntarle por ella, me encuentro una imagen de deja vu, Bella se encontraba en sus piernas escuchando una de las historias de mi padre, me recordó tanto cuando él hacía lo mismo conmigo y no puedo evitar que se me saliera unas lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando mi padre nota mi presencia me sonríe y Bella brinca de sus piernas hacia mí para que la cargara.

Ami!!!!!!- grito mi niña mientras la cogía en brazos.

Hola cariño, está lista para salir- le pregunte

Si Ami, mami dijo que Alito(mi padre hace una cara de fastidio cuando lo llamo así) tenía una solpresa pala mi pol mi cumpleaños

Eso es correcto- le dije

Bueno mis chicas porque no se van a cambiar para poder salir- me dijo mi padre

Si papi-dijimos las dos juntas

Luego de ponerle unos jeans rosita y su camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un robot, y yo con un vestido color azul nos fuimos al garaje donde se encontraban todos. Mis tíos y tías se fueron en Maserrati de Marco, Félix, Demetri y Alec se fueron en porche de Félix, Heidi, Renata y Jane se fueron en el Ferrari de Heidi. Mis padres se fueron en el Jaguar y nosotras nos fuimos en mi nuevo bebe un Aston Martin.

Cuando llegamos a la juguetería todos se nos quedaban viendo. El gerente le dio las llaves a mi padre, ya que el trato era que en la juguetería solo íbamos a estar nosotros y que todo lo que se escogiera se iba a dejar pagado, lo que el dinero puede hacer en los humanos. Mis tías y mi madre se fueron al área de ropa, mis tíos y mi padre se fueron al área de los libros, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en el área de juguetes de aire libre. Los chicos se encontraban buscando bicicletas, patines en otras palabra todo lo que pusiera a mi niña en peligro. Las chicas se fueron al área de las muñecas y yo me llevé a Bella donde tenían los carros. Cuando estábamos viendo un carro modelo corveta rosita que a Bella le llamo la atención escuchamos unos ruidos. Alec estaba diciendo

_Buenas noches, vampiros y vampiras estamos esperando a que vengan a la línea de meta al corredores de formula. _Cuando veo Alece estaba parado en un improvisado podio, y Félix manejaba una moto de juguete que se veía realmente gracioso debido al tamaño de él, y en una bicicleta venia Demetri a toda velocidad. _Y Demetri viene a toda carrera, pero Félix no se queda atrás le da al máximo y por ahí viene, y el ganador es Félix._

Dios estos tres no tenían fin, pero no podía negarlo siempre nos hacían reír. Luego de que Bella se decidera por el corveta azul, se montó y con un control que venía podía manejarlo hasta que ella pudiera manejarlo por si sola. Íbamos pasando por el pasillo de muñecas cuando veo que mis primas tienen un Fashion Show con las muñecas y con ellas mismas. Dios mis primas sí que se quedaron traumadas no maduraron jeje. Por un momento me sentí como cuando era una niña y me dieron ganas de unírmeles pero Bella quería ir al área de peluches. A Bells le gustaban los peluches. Cuando llegamos se bajó de su carro y fui directo hacia los peluches, no sin antes caerse un par de veces. Me senté en una de las sillas que había y comencé a pensar como me gustaría que mis tíos estuvieran aquí, viendo a su hija disfrutar de la vida. Y cuando me comienzan a salir unas lágrimas, Bella nota mi tristeza y comienza a caminar hacia mí, me pide que la cargue y cuando la cojo ella me da un abrazo y me dije _no polque estas tlistes Ami_.

_No es nada cariño, solo estaba pensando- _le conteste

_Es por mi mami y papi, veldad, ellos están en un bonito lugar plotegiendonos-_ me dijo mi pequeña, que mucho me conocía, sabía que estaba pensando en sus padres.

Hace unos meses ella comenzó a preguntar por sus padres, ella ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedió pero era muy chiquita, así que cuando nos preguntó le contamos que sus padres estaban en un mejor lugar, pero que la querían más que su propia vida y que siempre la estarán protegiéndola. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que cuando Bella fuera más grande le contaríamos todo, ahora solo queríamos que fuera feliz.

Cuando busco a mi muñeca se encontraba acomodando es su nueva adquisición o sea su carro en la parte trasera unos peluches que había escogido, había elegido un gato, un zorro, un pavo real, un oso, un panda, un tigre y en la parte del copiloto había colocado un león, como era de suponer. Desde hace un tiempo su animal favorito era el león.

Estuvimos un rato viendo otros peluches, hasta que me pidió que la llevara al área de los libros y música. Los libros y la música es lo que más le gusta a Bella, siempre está pidiendo que alguien le lea, aunque ya para su corta edad puede leer algunas cosas sencillas. Y para nuestra sorpresa le gusta la música clásica, cuando mis padres se enteraron mandaron a hacer un cuarto donde estaba toda la música de todos los tiempos. Nos quedamos unas cuanta horas más en la juguetería, hasta que todos seleccionamos los regalos de cumpleaños de Bella.

Al fin llego el gran día, ahorita me encontraba en la cocina haciéndole un pastel de cumpleaños a Bella, mientras mi madre le hacia el desayuno. Cuando vi a Jane le pedí que por favor trajera a Bella para comer.

**Jane POV**

Hay estoy tan feliz, al fin llego el cumpleaños de Bella. Se había decidió que el cumpleaños seria al aire libre en los jardines del castillo, luego de una larga lucha se había decidido que la decoración del cumpleaños seria de animales. Los chicos habían decorado el jardín como si fuera un zoológico con los peluches, porque al principio se consideró la idea de traer animales de verdad pero dado a lo que somos no estarían tranquilos.

Cuando entro al cuarto de Bella que por cierto era el más grande en todo el palacio, la chiquita estaba durmiendo.

Belly-bells, Feliz Cumpleanos,ja fui la primera en decírtelo, levántate que hoy es tu cumple y tienes que prepararte- le dije

Hola Jani, glacias, pero sabes Ami fue la primera (rayos pensé)-me dijo Bells

Bueno no importa vente vamos a ponerte la ropa para que bajes a comer- le dije, fuimos a su inmenso armario cortesía de Heidi y mía. Luego de unos largos berrinches, nos rendimos de ponerles vestidos. Le puse una linda faldita de Mahón y una camisilla de color violeta, y sus tan apreciadas convers, dios maldigo el día que Felix le presento esos malditos zapato. Habíamos llevado a Bella de compras algo que no le gusta mucho, pero era solo un pretexto porque no queríamos que viera a Amelia llorar por lo sucedido con Reneé y Charlie. Íbamos caminando por las tiendas, Bella había decido que quería caminar y no quedarse en coche, entonces la llevaba de la mano cuando siento que Bella se cae, y por estar distraída viendo ropa no me di cuenta. La pobre se había resbalado con unas lindas sandalias. Pero Félix se molestó mucho porque por culpa de esa porquerías se había caído la niña, así que se llevó a una zapatería para comprarles unos zapatos más seguros y cuando entran Félix le presenta las convers, digamos que desde ese día Bella vive enamoradas de esos tennis, y Félix por darle gusto y molestarnos a nosotras le compró de todos los colores. Cuando Amelia se enteró, nos prohibió comprarle sandalias que tuvieran un poco de tacón, por lo que ahora solo usa zapatilla, convers y una que otra sandalia para ir a la piscina.

Jani, me puedo ir en mi calo, please- me dijo Bella, dios eso era otra cosa, desde que fuimos a esa juguetería no soltaba ese carro, va a todos lados con él, no duerme en él porque es incómodo. Lo único que nos preocupa es cuando aprenda a usarlo por sí sola no va a ver nadie que la detenga le encanta la velocidad. Ella adora irse con nosotros a correr. Como no me queda de otra cojo el control.

Está bien, súbete y vamos para que comas-le dije. Bella cogió a su león y lo monto al lado de ella. Cuando ya estaba adentro con el control la dirijo a la cocina, habíamos mandado a hacer una rampa para que pueda llegar a todas las partes del castillo con el dichoso auto.

Amelia POV

Cuando veo el reloj me doy cuenta que se están tardando estas dos, pero cuando voy a buscarlas veo a mi niña en su carro. Mi niña adoraba tanto ese carro, que mi padre me dijo que cuando cumpliera la edad para conducir le compraría uno igual.

Mi niña feliz cumpleaños- le dijo mi madre y tías a la vez a Bella

Glacias- contesto Bella

Bueno chiquita vamos a comer-le dije mientras la ponía en su silla y le daba de comer

Luego de Bella haya desayunado la llevamos al jardín donde ya todo estaba arreglado. A Bella no se le borraba la sonrisa, estuvo todo el día jugando con la nueva área de juegos que se le había hecho tenía columpios, resbaladeros, hasta tenía su propia casita de muñecas del tamaño de ella.

Le cantamos cumpleaños, y nosotras comimos el pastel. Luego llego el tiempo de los regalos.

Mis padres y tíos le habían regalado el área de juego, Jane y Alec le habían regalado mucha ropa. Felix le había comprado un videojuego. Demetri le había dado una colección de música y una guitarra de color azul para niños según él Bella algún día sería una diosa de la guitarra. Heidi le regaló más Barbie. Renata le había regalado películas. Y por mi parte le había regalado un hermoso piano de color blanco y con algunos detalles azules en piedra, Bella había presentado interés por el piano así que le regalé uno, yo misma le enseñaría a tocar.

El día transcurrió de lo más bien, todos estábamos realmente felices por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Para mi este día era de cambio, mi niña comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida, y me había propuesto que ya no estaría triste, de ahora en adelante trataría junto a mi familia que Bella tuviera la mejor vida que le podamos dar.

Espero q les haya gustado. Asi q ya saben cualquier coment que quieran dejar será bienvenido y discúlpenme por la demora hasta pronto

Att. Michi Nolet


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry por haberles hecho pensar que es un capi Nuevo. Les escribo este comunicado porque sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualizo mis historias y les quiero decir que no he abandonado ninguna historia mía. Es que tuve que dejar de escribir por una temporada, porque estoy con eso de las admisiones a universidades y yo que quiero estudiar arquitectura se me hace difícil. Además por tanta preocupación me ha dado un lapsus que no se que escribir. Por tal razón tuve que dejar mis historias un tiempo para así ponerme las pilas y poder entrar a la universidad que quiero. Voy a tratar de actualizar en mis vacaciones de navidades, no prometo nada pero voy a tratar muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. :D


End file.
